


The Jest of A Joker

by sapphic_circle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), dub-con, hisoka x reader - Freeform, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_circle/pseuds/sapphic_circle
Summary: Here's some Hisoka x reader smut for the soul.Hope you enjoy haha
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	The Jest of A Joker

Bed sheets. The soft, light fabric of bed sheets was the first thing you felt. Your legs entangled in them, sprawled across a cushy bed in a lazy fetal position. You stretched your arms over your head, pushing your legs out with a strong yawn. That was when you sensed a strong aura, just for a moment, before that aura was suddenly snatched away. Someone was in the room with you, concealing their presence. 

Your eyes opened fast, catching up with the rest of your now fully awakened body. Your eyes darted around the hotel room as you sat up against the bed frame. At this point you knew for sure someone was nearby using zetsu. Someone with a very strong aura, a possible threat perhaps. You were alert, on guard. And that’s when you heard a familiar chuckle.

“Hisoka?” You called out. 

As the name escaped your lips the aura had appeared again, but this time with no attempt to hide it. As you sensed the aura now, your suspicions were confirmed. 

“Oh my seems as if you caught me,” the magician’s voice surfaced as his figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “So why don’t you play with me awhile?” 

He parted his lips into a cheeky smile, bringing a finger to his mouth. But you didn’t have time for his shenanigans. You had just remembered that you were to meet up with the others as soon as you woke. So you stepped out of bed onto the cold wood floor of your hotel room, sheets falling off your body like feathers. You put on some shorts to go with your nightshirt.

Hisoka frowned, putting his hands on his hips, “you know, y/n, it’s rude to leave without first taking care of your guest.” 

“I didn’t even invite you in, Hisoka,” you began to grab for your jacket from the door hook, “please shut the door on your way out, thanks.” 

Hisoka put his hand to his mouth, beginning to let out that familiar chuckle through his fingers. You paid no attention on your way out the door.  
And then you felt it. As you tried to take one step out of the hotel door, you were stopped in your tracks. You couldn’t go any further. You were familiar with Hisoka’s infamous nen ability, he would never shut up about it. So you knew exactly what was stopping you.

“Hisoka, let me go right now,” you demanded of him. But again he parted his lips into a smile, a ravenous look in his eyes.

He began to yank you around, you tried not to stumble, but you’d fallen to the ground.

“You know, y/n,” the jester had began, abruptly pulling you into his arms with his nen ability, “bungee gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum,” he brought your face close to his, so close you could feel his breath on your cheek, “and when I have attached it to you,” he licked his lips, “you are mine to play with.” 

The magician found his way to your neck. Holding you tightly, claiming you as he sucked and playfully bit your neck. It had happened so fast, you were slow to process what was being done to you. He continued to ravage your neck until he picked you up and threw you down on the bed where you’d awoken. 

When you had finally processed what was happening, you resisted his touch as he got dangerously close to your crotch. He made his way down your body, started with your lips down to your stomach. He left kisses and bite marks. 

“H-Hisoka stop it!” But you couldn’t help but let out a small moan. For a moment, you let yourself enjoy how he was touching you, but you quickly snapped back, trying to push him off of you. 

“Would you really like me to stop,” he looked to you, “or do you just think you should want me to stop?”

As you processed his question he quickly bound your arms with bungee gum and spread your legs wide open to reveal your dripping wet cunt. You couldn’t admit that you did indeed not want him to stop, but your body did not give into your lie. You melted under his touch, every kiss, nibble, any touch from him left you squirming for more. 

As the jester engulfed your clit with his mouth, he took a hand off your thigh to slide two fingers into you. He playfully licked your clit, sliding his fingers in and out. 

A moan escaped your lips, “I- Hisoka-” 

He quickened his pace drastically, as if trying to override your words with nothing but moans. With nothing but pleasure. And it was working. You couldn’t help but enjoy every ounce of pleasure he was giving you. Trying to muffle your moans was futile. 

“Oh what a good girl~” Hisoka looked up, bringing his hands back to your thighs to keep you spread wide open and yearning for more. “It seems you’re ready for me now, aren’t you?” He chuckled again.

Hisoka threw off his pants, exposing his obvious hard-on. You could barely look due to the exhaustion all that pleasure had brought you. But the glimpse you did get, you could tell his member was nothing to scoff at. 

The magician grabbed your legs again, he licked his lips and quickly looked to you, “now be good, my plaything~” 

That’s when he thrust himself into you. You were suddenly met by a ting of pain filled pleasure. He started slow, getting you used to his size. But as your moans got more and more frequent he went faster. Pushing into you harder, his malicious laughter getting more intense. 

You screamed for the only thing on your mind, “H-Hisoka!” 

He covered your mouth as you both let out a long intense moan. You had both reached climax. He came inside you, stopping his motions as he released. Fireworks went off all around as you’ve never felt so euphoric.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh this isn't super good, but I tried! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
